


La Resa

by La_Fra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Fra/pseuds/La_Fra
Summary: I pensieri di Erwin Smith prima della battaglia. (Tratto dall'episodio 53)





	La Resa

Paura. È il sentimento naturale che ci tiene in vita. Di fronte al pericolo, veniamo inevitabilmente sopraffatti da quell'emozione; la pupilla si dilata, il cuore batte in fretta e gli arti tremano, la mente si annebbia... Ci paralizza, poi ci fa trovare improvvisamente un'energia che prima non avevamo, e riusciamo di nuovo a muoverci. La paura ci urla nelle orecchie di girarci e scappare di fronte alla morte, ci convince che siamo importanti in questo mondo, che _dobbiamo_ continuare a vivere. A volte, ci pervade così a fondo da farci tornare delle semplici bestie, aggrappate disperatamente ai fili dell'esistenza con tutto ciò che ci rimane.

Ma allora... perché non è lì ad aspettarmi, oltre questo muro?

Intorno a me, ci sono così tanti giovani che tra poco lasceranno per sempre questo mondo. I loro volti sono scuri e chini. Le loro spade abbassate. Ma anche se sanno in cuor loro che non c'è più nessuna speranza, non riescono a guardare in faccia la morte. Come biasimarli? Anche di fronte all'evidenza, una scintilla che brilla segretamente nel profondo della mente ci fa sperare in un'occasione improvvisa, un inaspettato risvolto. Ognuno di loro ha delle speranze, ha dei sogni e un potenziale che si stanno per sgretolare, mescolando il sangue insieme a quelle dure rocce.

_Cosa mi rende diverso allora?_

Le mie mani non stanno tremando, il cuore non mi batte più veloce del solito. I miei occhi _riescono_ ad alzarsi per guardare in faccia la bestia che ci ucciderà. Anche oltre, verso quel sole che sta calando, ma che domani mattina- con o senza di noi -sorgerà di nuovo luminoso.

_Che senso ha dare la vita per qualcun altro?_

_Che senso ha morire nel tramonto di un giorno qualsiasi?_

Li sento farsi queste domande sommessamente. Sono legittime, e nemmeno io saprei dar loro la risposta. Ma sono stato proprio io a chiedergli di morire qui e oggi insieme a me. Eppure, quelle stesse domande, io non me le sono poste. Quella stessa angoscia non mi ha pervaso.

_Questo mi rende forse meno umano dei miei compagni?_

No. Anche se le mie gambe restano salde a terra e la mia schiena dritta, posso _sentire qualcosa_. Sento la mia gola seccarsi, l'occhio inumidirsi. Non ho paura, ma rimpianto.

Da sempre ho alzato il mio sguardo dritto verso un obiettivo troppo lontano, senza mai posare gli occhi appena davanti a me. Che razza di leader è un Comandante disposto a sacrificare i suoi uomini? Disposto a dare tutto per un traguardo irraggiungibile? Centinaia e centinaia di soldati sono morti, e con loro, i sogni e le ambizioni che avevano coltivato. Sono stato io a chiedergli di offrire i loro cuori per una causa, per il sogno di qualcun altro. Per il mio.

E mentre i cadaveri poco a poco si accumulavano sotto ai miei piedi, io vedevo quella luce diventare più luminosa e sempre più vicina. Che presuntuoso sono stato a credere che il mio desiderio fosse più forte del loro? Che la mia ambizione fosse davvero più nobile?

Adesso che ho la certezza che non la raggiungerò mai, so anche cosa hanno provato tutti loro prima di morire.

Che senso ha lottare tanto per qualcosa e poi doverci rinunciare?

Che senso ha non poter stringere ciò che si bramava da tutta una vita, proprio quando ormai era così vicino da poterlo sentire?

_Queste_ sono le domande che un uomo senza paura si fa prima di morire. Perché non è mai stata solo lei a guidarci, c'è sempre stato anche qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di altrettanto viscerale e primitivo. Quel qualcosa che, quando ci paralizziamo ed il respiro si fa corto, non ci fa scappare di fronte ai mostri- ai giganti -o al buio della notte. Ci fa invece combattere contro l'istinto e attraversare l'oscurità a testa alta. Accendere un lume e schiarirla, senza curarci di ciò che ci troveremo davanti. Per comprenderla.

È quella stessa volontà che adesso mi fa alzare gli occhi e guardare oltre l'orizzonte con fierezza.

La _fame di conoscenza_ mi ha guidato fino a qui. Ci ha guidati tutti. Il desiderio di riprenderci ciò che ci era sempre stato- chissà perché- negato. La brama di comprendere perché questa vita è così dura con noi, e se mai potrà cambiare.

E adesso, che saliamo in sella sui nostri stanchi cavalli, adesso che la mia voce spezza il silenzio che ci ha a lungo afflitti, so che questo mio desiderio di raggiungere la verità è qualcosa per la quale vale davvero la pena di morire. So che è la cosa giusta. E anche se trascinerò tutti quei giovani, tutti qui sogni, all'inferno con me...

Da qualche parte qualcuno riuscirà ad accendere quella scintilla nel buio ed illuminare per sempre l'ombra oscura dietro a quelle opprimenti mura.

E mentre corriamo, urliamo ed imprechiamo; mentre i nostri compagni cadono uno dopo l'altro come foglie al vento... finalmente anche io la sento, e mi rincuoro.

No, non sono meno umano di loro. Lo siamo tutti allo stesso modo.


End file.
